halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force Winter
was a top secret special forces unit, part of the Office of Naval Intelligence, in their Clandestine Activities Group. A mixture of augmented commandos from a variety of sources, TF Winter prosecuted dozens of black operations, most of which remain highly classified, even within the upper echelons of ONI. This continued until a string of botched operations resulted in bloody massacres. Because of this, they were disavowed, and the unit went rogue. History Formation Early Operations Black Operations Downwards Spiral Stand Down Order Rogue Unit Members *'Commander Wilson Parr': Commanding officer of Task Force Winter, he has a long service history, most of which has been redacted for security reasons. What is known is he was an original member of the ORION program, and served in NAVSPECWAR during the Insurrection, and the Great War. Following the war, he was still an active field commander, prompting him to be moved to CAG. He was augmented as part of Task Force Winter's activation. However, it become readily apparent that he was becoming unstable, becoming more and more ruthless in the field, which came to a head at the massacre in New Accra. *'Lieutenant Gloriana Molina': Second in command of TF Winter, Molina was virtually raised by Parr. Having been raised in combat, she's savage and uncompromising, and utterly without mercy. While she lacks the organisational skill of Parr, she makes up for it in fierce skill. *'Major Francisco Medici': A former army interrogator, Medici is brilliant, eloquent, and an utter sadist. Original specialising in interrogating and debriefing Insurrectionists through standard procedures, when the Covenant war came around, he stepped up to interrogating the aliens of the Covenant. When his standard procedures failed to work, he was forced to switch to inflicting pain through torture. Now those habits have stuck. Medici speaks multiple languages, and is an expert in xenobiology. *'Captain Oz Flynn': An expert sniper and explosives expert, Flynn fought multiple engagements against the Insurrection. A top candidate for Winter, he passed all of the psychological examinations without incidence. How and why he remained with TF Winter after their betrayal is a mystery, but what isn't a mystery is the brutality of his attacks, where he targets the officers first. *'ZX-1 Alecto': The first of a trio of clones, she is reproduced from the genetic material of Spartan-000, the Sigma prototype. Devised by a secretive cell inside ONI, she, and her sisters, having significant alternations, most of which are highly experimental, and unusual in nature, having possibly contributed to her mental instability. Her augmentations include extensive cybernetic implants, enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, unbreakable bones, and remote killswitch. She has also been augmented with artificial synaesthesia, using cybernetic implants to unite her sense of smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing to grant enhanced senses and superb target acquisition. Alecto possesses an incredible rage, often requiring sedation when off the field. However, once free of her sedation, she is violent and near uncontrollable, butchering her enemies, and laughing as she does. *'ZX-2 Megaera': The middle sister of trio of clones, Megaera is spiteful and envious, having an irrational jealousy of her sisters. She sees herself as a punisher from god, though uses this an an excuse to exercise her blood lust in combat. She is also Parr's chief enforcer. *'ZX-3 Tisiphone': The last of the three clones, Tisiphone is violent, and unceasing in her attacks. Almost mute, compared to her very vocal sisters, she takes greater pleasure in blood shed than either of the two, often returning from combat covered in blood and gore. Equipment